Limits
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Rin has been pushing herself too hard and Shirou has become worried. What will he do about it? I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters.


Shirou is lying on his cot, staring up at his ceiling with a frown. He makes an unsettled noise. Lately, Rin has been staying up late to keep watch. It isn't healthy. She isn't getting enough rest. Shirou is getting really worried about her. Even Saber has mentioned to him once although only briefly. He wishes she would just ask for help. It's not like she's alone here. She can trust them to watch their backs-hers. Not being able to rest because he knows Rin is sitting out there for the umpteenth time this week, he closes his eyes and sighs.

Then he resolutely gets to his feet and determinedly searches for Rin. It does not take him

long to find her. She is calmly sitting on the porch, her legs dangling over the side, with a cup of tea in her hands. Her sharp eyes continue to keep a look out for any enemies. Rin knows Shirou is there. Shirou knows that she knows this. He quietly sits down next to her and hangs his legs over the side like her. He glances at her and then stares up at the sky. He isn't sure what to say-or rather, he isn't sure how to say it without her getting mad at him-so he remains silent.

"What is it?" Rin eventually sighs.

"Ah! Well, uh...er..." Shirou looks away nervously.

"What? You came here to say something and now you're getting cold feet?" Rin frowns.

"No, that's not..." Shirou sighs. "I just don't know how to say this without you punching me in

the face afterwards."

"Oh, is that so?" Rin smirks.

"...I'm just... worried your pushing yourself too hard."

"_You're_ telling me that? The one who nearly died trying to protect his Servant against an Epic

Spirit. It's a miracle you survived so you shouldn't talk."

"...I knew you would get mad no matter how I said it. You have the rest of us too Rin, you don't have to keep watch like this all the time."

"You're hardly qualified to keep watch. Actually, you aren't. Period."

"…..Regardless, there's still Saber and Archer."

Rin gives Shirou an annoyed look at that. Not because he's right but because he didn't take the bait. Understanding that she was hoping that her harsh words would deter him and keep him from that very logical answer, Shirou smiles at her. Rin does not return the smile. Instead she merely scowls at him. Shirou cannot say he is surprised by this. It's okay though. He doesn't expect her to be happy about this. Truthfully, he doesn't really think it will convince her to stop either. He is not disappointed either... well, he wouldn't have been if he was right either but that's not important here.

"Either way, I'm going to stay here. You might as well return to bed Shirou." Rin says.

"I can't do that." Shirou smiles. "If you're doing this all the time, I should too."

"What? That doesn't even..." Rin says but then sighs.

She has been here long enough to know there is no point in trying to persuade Shirou

otherwise. However, he knows what she wants to say. Shirou laughs even though he knows that there really isn't much he can do other than keep her company. He knows that keeping her company is kind of stupid when she's trying to keep watch. Actually, it could even become a hindrance. He doesn't think Rin will allow it to become one though. Shirou smiles at her knowingly. Either way, it is enough for him.

Rin sees the look and sighs, looking away. Shirou isn't a difficult person to read. Just one look at his smiling face and she understands everything he doesn't say. Silently shaking her head, she turns her attention away from him. If he's going to insist on staying then there's nothing she can do about it and as long as he doesn't do anything to distract her she supposes it is fine.

The time passes nicely for them. Shirou stays silent by her side and she honestly almost forgets he's even there. One of the few things that reminds her that he is, is the slight warmth he gives off that she can feel. Rin doesn't admit it, and probably never will, but having him with her is actually kind of nice. Her usual cold and stoic expression changes into the smallest of smiles. Unfortunately, Shirou doesn't notice it.

Eventually, even Saber comes out. She gives a startled look upon seeing Shirou here too. Shirou waves to her, a little concerned that Rin will get upset with him if he says anything. Saber understands this from how his eyes momentarily flicker to Rin before he waves to her. Deciding to not disturb Rin, Saber pulls Shirou aside to explain why he isn't resting. Rin spares them the briefest of glances as they walk away.

Shirou has a repeat of earlier. However, he doesn't have to struggle with his words. At the very least he knows Saber will agree that Rin isn't getting enough rest. He knows she isn't going to agree with him staying up with her but it isn't something he sees her getting all that upset about. The only other difference to the conversation with Rin is Saber's stubbornness in trying to persuade him to return to bed. She doesn't get angry with him despite his refusals like she usually would because she knows he's only worried about her.

Admittedly, it really isn't all that different to his reasoning for refusing to let Saber fight but the reason that bothered her is because one, she can fight and two, he cannot. This is not putting him in harms way like that and Rin is clearly being unreasonable. Eventually, Saber relents with a sigh and lets him go. Shirou smiles at her before returning to Rin's side. Again Rin glances at him. Then she looks up to see Saber frowning worriedly at him before she turns and walks away. Rin frowns slightly as she looks away. She was hoping that by some miracle Saber would convince Shirou to go back to bed. Despite enjoying his company, that does not help her remain focused. Besides, it is no reason for Shirou to stay up with her either.

Then Rin shivers ever so slightly. Shirou notices but questions whether he actually saw that happen. He would ask Rin but he knows she will deny it either way so he doesn't bother. He tries to discreetly keep an eye on her, knowing if he all out stares at her she will quickly grow irritated with him and send him away. When she shivers again, just as subtly, he catches it with certainty this time. Shirou frowns slightly at this and finally turns to face her.

"If you're cold, you should say so." Shirou says.

"I'm fine." Rin says firmly.

"...I'll grab you a blanket." Shirou says, getting up.

"You idiot, I said I'm fine. It's a little cool out yes but it is easier to keep vigilant like this. I'm not shivering like a leaf so I'm not going to use a blanket." Rin glares.

"Well, I'm going to get it anyway." Shirou says.

"Shirou..." Rin says in a warning tone.

"I'm not going to try and force you to use it." Shirou sighs. "I'm just going to bring you one in case you change your mind."

Rin makes a slightly annoyed sound but decides to let it go. Considering how pushy Shirou can be, and usually is, it isn't worth arguing over when he's being this compromising. She turns away from him, an irritated aura oozing from her. Shirou can see it clearly, he also knows just how scary Rin can be when she wants to, but he is unfazed by it. He walks off to retrieve a blanket even though he knows it will probably only make Rin's mood worse. He cares about her and if that means that he will have to deal with her throttling him at a moment's notice then so be it.

After quickly grabbing a spare blanket, he returns to her side. To be honest, Rin can't concentrate anymore. It's been completely destroyed. The worst part is it is entirely Shirou's fault and she isn't doing anything about it. That's how Rin feels about it anyway. The cold is getting to her. Not because there is the temptation of a warm blanket or because she honestly feels all that cold. No, it's because Shirou's warmth is pushing back some of the cold in her and the contrast between the two temperatures is painfully obvious.

Without even thinking about it, Shirou sat closer to Rin this time and now his warmth is more apparent. It isn't simply brushing against her arm anymore. Now it is distracting Rin. Her body twitches slightly. The desire to grab the blanket and curl up right now is strong and only increasing. It is making Rin's mood progressively worse. A drowsiness is starting to kick in too and Rin doesn't like it one bit. Shirou notices her mood. He would have to be blind not too. The aura around her is so thick there is no way he wouldn't notice any changes in it though he pretends not to because addressing it would definitely only makes things even worse.

Shirou isn't sure what he should do but with the current atmosphere he doesn't think he can remain silent. He has to do something. Even if it leads to Rin lashing out at him, at the very least her mood will have settled down afterwards. Shirou has not missed the fact that the quickest way to calm Rin down is either when he gets lucky and says something that miraculously calms her down or when it makes her snap and she pummels him. Honestly, the pummeling is completely outweighing this mood.

"You know, my dad used to sit right here all the time at night." Shirou smiles. "He would look up at the stars. It was the only time he ever really told me about himself though it was always in the vaguest of ways."

"Where did _that_ come from?" Rin asks in surprise.

"Honestly? From a desperate attempt at lightening the mood." Shirou smiles wryly.

"...And that's what you came up with?" Rin smirks. "Really, Shirou? You disappoint me. You know I think little of your father."

"Ah, you've got a point there but it was the first thing that came to mind." Shirou smiles sheepishly. "I know you disapprove of him not teaching me magic but he was still a good father."

"I also think it was wrong of him to put stupid ideals in your head." Rin says.

"I know. That wasn't his intention." Shirou says. "Honestly, what initiated those ideals was that he saved me. Besides, I feel indebted to all those people who didn't survive. In the end, in his attempt to convince me to toss those ideals aside he only reaffirmed them for me."

"...What are you talking about?" Rin asks.

"My dad... He wasn't an idealist. He was a realist." Shirou says. "He admitted that he was. Once. He said that he realized the hard way that it isn't possible to save everyone. To save the many, he sacrificed the few. That's how he lived his life until he found me. Then he settled down to raise me. My dream... it used to be his and I'll make it happen. For the both of us."

Rin says nothing and only stares at him. Shirou sees the serious look in her eyes and although he knows she isn't asking him to continue-she isn't insensitive enough to do that-he goes into more detail about it.

"Dad never told me at what point he gave up on being a hero but," Shirou says, "he did tell me he was young. He never told me about the things he did. I'm sure that means he's done a lot of terrible things but I know he always had the best intentions too. Because it was really obvious that his past haunted him for his entire life.

"Actually, dad only opened up to him during the last year. I guess... he probably knew he was dying. Of course, he didn't tell me. There are a lot of things he never told him and never would. Still, he did his best to raise me and I may be an idealist and overprotective and a lot of other things but I think he did a pretty good job at it."

"...I never said your dad was a failure as a father." Rin sighs. "Just as a magi."

"Huh? I never said you did." Shirou blinks at her in confusion.

"...Ugh! Forget it!" Rin snaps in annoyance.

"Ahaha..." Shirou laughs weakly.

Shirou doesn't know what to say at this point. Either way, he's glad that Rin has calmed down. In the end, he ended up irritating her again somehow but it is on a completely different-lower-level than before. He decides to leave Rin be. On another note, Rin calms down much quicker than normal because of one very simple fact. There is something Shirou said that she doesn't understand. How did his father save him? What did he mean by "all those people who didn't survive"?

Rin looks over at him with a frown but doesn't say anything. She wants to ask but it would be completely insensitive of her. Whatever may have happened, it was definitely tragic and traumatic. She also pondered on some other things that he said, like how his father's choices haunted him for the rest of his life. He must have made some very difficult choices in his lifetime to have a face like that.

These thoughts only drained her even more and she becomes more tired. Once she is truly exhausted and cannot fight it anymore, she passes out. Sleep takes hold of her and holds her tight. In response, she lolls to the side and her head lands on Shirou's shoulder while her shoulder presses lightly against his. Shirou jumps in surprise and looks down at her.

He nearly panics when she starts falling off of him and hastily wraps his arms around her. Her silky hair tickles his neck but he doesn't really mind. Right now, he isn't even aware of it. It is the furthest thing from his mind. Panic is coursing through his veins. He has no idea what he should do right now. Should he wake her up? Shirou is sure Rin would want him to do that but... but he knows she needs her rest. With that thought, his mind calms down and the panic dissipates into nothingness.

Shirou smiles warmly at her and decides that no, he isn't going to wake her up. If that means she's angry with him tomorrow then so be it. At least she will have gotten some rest. Shirou picks the blanket up and wraps it around her. He carefully holds her to him while looking up at night sky. He should definitely put her in her room. Nodding to himself, Shirou keeps one arm tightly around her shoulders and hooks the other under her knees.

Getting to his feet with her gathered in his arms, Shirou walks inside and carries her to her room. It is a bit difficult to open the door since he doesn't have the use of his hands but he somehow manages. He places Rin in her bed and pulls the covers over her. Then Shirou pulls away with a small smile and turns to leave. After taking a couple of steps something offers to him and he looks back. He stares at the ribbons in her hair and figures it isn't comfortable to sleep wearing those so he takes them off and lies them next to her.

Because Shirou has never seen Rin with her hair down before he cannot help but stare a little at the difference. She looks just as beautiful as when she's wearing them, that's what Shirou thinks after taking a good look at her. Blushing a little at his own thoughts, he smiles again and turns around, leaving the room while embarrassedly scratching his head. As he's walking back to his room he suddenly remembers the cup of tea she was drinking earlier. It has to still be outside. Shirou changes direction and cleans up before going back to bed.

Rin slowly opens her eyes, groaning softly. She frowns in confusion at the soft and warm feeling surrounding her. The last thing she remembers is talking with Shirou outside. It's not surprising that she fell asleep but even so the floor is not warm or soft. Rin's vision finally clears up and she realizes that she's in her room. She rubs her eyes and sits up. It takes a bit for her mind to wake up so she's a bit slow on figuring out what happened. However, she realizes it quickly enough.

Shaking her head with a little smile, she chuckles quietly to herself. Rin is a little ashamed of herself for taking this long to figure it out. She was with Shirou so of course he would return her to her room. Rin would be angry that he didn't wake her up but she knew the instant he settled down next to her that if she fell asleep that wouldn't be happening. She pushes herself to her feet and something in her peripheral vision catches her attention.

It's her ribbons. They are floating down to the floor. Rin blinks at them in surprise and then shakes her head again. She _didn't_ expect Shirou to go to the trouble of taking her ribbons out of her hair but that is what he did. Rin leans down and picks them up. Then she makes her way to the washroom with fresh clothes to change into after her shower. When she steps out she finds Archer there. She raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"I was just wondering," Archer smirks, "if you find Shirou comfortable?"

"What are you talking about?" Rin asks.

"Well, you did fall asleep on him." Archer says.

"I... I _what_?!" Rin yells.

"Uh-huh. You dropped your head onto his shoulder just as you fell asleep." Archer says cheerfully. "Then he catches you before you could fall, wrapping you in his arms. Then he wrapped you in that blanket he had with him before carrying you inside. You looked quite content in his arms, I must say."

"What? I was _sleeping_!" Rin yells. "Besides, how do you know all that-Wait, were you _spying on us_?!"

Archer chuckles with a smirk. Realizing that he was, her anger gets even worse. She clenches her fists and teeth. In the next second she is lashing out at him. However, Archer barely even reacts. Shirou and Saber, who are also already awake and would be now even if they weren't, come to see what the commotion is about. Seeing Archer on the receiving end of one of Rin's blind rages the two look at each other. Then they turn and walk away. Even if they cared enough to help Archer, there's nothing they can do. Besides, Archer is only amused by Rin's rage anyway.

After Rin settles down, the day goes by like it normally would. That is, until the end of the day. It starts off normal. Rin settles on the porch to keep watch. Shirou comes out to join her like he has obviously decided he is going to from now on. The time passes by in peaceful silence and by midnight Rin is getting to her feet.

In surprise and confusion, Shirou asks where Rin is going. She turns to him and with a look that says it should be obvious, she tells him her room. Shirou's mouth falls open as Rin walks away without a moment's pause. In the days that follow the same thing happens, minus the fallen mouth from Shirou. Everyone takes notice and are happy if not shocked by this. It isn't difficult to guess what happened. After all, the only thing that has changed is that Shirou has shown up.

In the future too, the questions Rin had from that night are answered. She learns that he was the only survivor of the destruction caused by the last Holy Grail War and calls him an idiot for feeling indebted to the people who died there since it wasn't his fault. She learns when his father died and later both discover that Kotomine is the one to blame for that man's passing. During and after the Holy Grail War, Rin learns many things about Shirou and so does he about her.


End file.
